


October 30th: Costume Party

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the Avengers - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: shenala.tumblr.com





	October 30th: Costume Party

The first thing Bucky had said when the invitation arrived was "no couple costumes", and he'd said it so firmly, so resolutely, that for once Steve hadn't argued.

Which was why they were getting ready separately for tonight's party; Bucky taking over the bathroom after shooing Steve from the shower, while Steve staked out the bedroom, casting wary glances at the door in case Bucky should emerge without warning. Because after Bucky had executed such a deadly blow to his early hopes of them doing something cute and co-ordinated, Steve had retaliated by refusing to tell the other man anything about the costume he had chosen for himself, with Bucky then doing the same in return. 

In fact, all of the Avengers had fiercely guarded their choice of attire; any other year and they would've been teasing each other for weeks in the run up to Halloween, but this time with the change of location had come an increase in competitiveness. 

Because that was the really exciting thing about this year's costume party, it wasn't taking place at the Tower. Oh no, much to Tony's annoyance they had all been cordially invited to celebrate at the Sanctum Sanctorum by the Sorcerer Supreme himself! And considering most of them had only ever had the briefest of glimpses when they visited Stephen, their curiosity was definitely getting the better of them. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
With a glance at the clock, Steve gave his costume one final adjustment before calling to Bucky, "C'mon Buck, we've only got 5 minutes til the portal opens."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" came the muffled reply. 

And when Bucky finally stepped out of the bathroom, the reason for the surpressed sound became clear...

"Buck, do you really need the helmet on right now?"

"Yes, Steven, it's integral to my appearance."

"Right" Steve nodded his head, "of course, you make a great astronaut Buck."

Bucky rolled his eyes inside the helmet, "I'm not just any astronaut Steve!"

That left Steve fumbling for a second before he remembered a movie night from a couple of months earlier, "Oh! You're dressed like the guy from The Martian right? 'Cause Clint said he looked like you!" 

"Yes Steve, I'm the guy from The Martian" came Bucky's agreement, both his tone and the sigh that accompanied it those of a man who has been dealing with this crap all his life. 

It was only then that Bucky really took the chance to look at what Steve was wearing, but with the shirt and pants looking almost exactly like what Steve had worn when they were growing up Bucky was stumped.. "Er, are you dressing up as yourself?"

Steve took his turn at eye-rolling before gesturing emphatically to his face, "Bucky, look, my face is covered in fake blood.."

Bucky cut him off before he could continue, "So? I was always cleanin' you up."

"I'm not me, Buck! I'm a zombie Van Gogh! Look, I've even got a palette to carry!" Steve explained, waving a paintbrush aggressively in his partner's direction. 

"Well, I suppose the beard works for it." Bucky muttered as the pair of them headed downstairs to wait for the portal to open.

When it did open in a shower of golden sparks, it was followed by Thor sticking his head through and waving at them to follow him "Shield-brothers come, it is time to be merry" before he then grasped them tightly in a double hug as soon as they were on the otherside, squishing them against his caveman-themed attire.

After releasing them, Thor stepped back to look at their costumes, pointing to Bucky's with a grin "Ah! An explorer of the stars! I hope you liked the maps myself and Lady Carol provided?", moving onto to Steve when Bucky assured him that he had, "and Steven, you are a painter yes? One who has been in a fight it seems.."

Jane joined them at this point, taking in Steve's costume for only a second before leaning in to hug him with an excited squeal, "Zombie Van Gogh! Steve, it's amazing!" 

Bucky and Thor shared sceptical glances, while their partners mooned over each other's costumes, Jane's own was based on Marie Curie. Bruce joined them not long after, admiring both the artist and the scientist as they in turn complimented his Ghostbusters jumpsuit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night was spent with the Avengers mingling both in one large group and as a multiple smaller ones, all of them delighting in the dressing up of the others. 

Sam had loved Bucky's, spending at least 5 minutes repeatedly saying "Barnes that's so damn cool", while Sam's own Marvin Gaye inspired outfit had delighted Steve who had been quick to point out that he knew who he was supposed to be. 

Not everyone had understood who Steve was supposed to be, but then most also assumed that Bucky was just a generic astronaut, but everyone had chosen something closer to their own interests rather than just generic spooky dressup options. 

Tony was apparently Sherlock Holmes, and Peter (who had come in Jedi robes with Ned) had already been told very firmly, by Pepper, that he was only allowed one use of "No shit Sherlock" before midnight. Pepper herself had stuck close to Tony's choice and had appeared as Irene Adler, shimmering in a satin gown, and Rhodey had completed the trio as Watson. 

Their host, Doctor Strange, had come as Dracula, while Wong was unapologetically wearing a polar bear onesie. 

Natasha and Clint both arrived wearing Hogwarts robes, with the former taking great joy out of poking Steve with her wand when he wasn't looking, Wanda and Pietro were both elves, while for some reason Vision had dressed as a Doctor. 

Scott, Hope and Cassie had all come as skeletons (Cassie's orders apparently), Shuri was wearing a Black Panther suit and grinning very smugly about it while T'Challa had settled on coming as a pirate. 

For Darcy, moving around the party took a bit of extra effort in her T-Rex costume but she seemed happy enough, and Loki was kind enough to guide her while donned in his own Grim Reaper robes.

It was a light, joyful event, everyone laughing and smiling, old tensions forgotten and past. A few too many drinks were drunk, including Asgardian mead for the enhanced members, jelly eyeballs were both eaten and thrown, while the rest of the food was eaten with gusto, and various party games were played (it turns out that Steve was unbeatable at Cards Against Humanity, shocking everyone except Bucky who just shook his head fondly). 

And as they all began to splinter off, heading home through portals graciously opened by Strange and Wong, Bucky gave Steve a squeeze as they stepped back into their own home, the blonde pressing a kiss to his head in reply. "We've got good friends Steve" he murmured, voice slow with mead and comfort. 

"No Buck, we've got family" came the equally soft reply, before Steve swung Bucky up into his arms, chuckling at his husband's squeak of protest as he carried him upstairs, nudging the cats and the dog off the bed before settling him there.

"Happy All Hallows' Eve eve, Stevie" Bucky grinned up at him. 

"C'mon you big lump, time for bed, we've got trick-or-treating tomorrow."

"But Steeeeve I'm comfy."

"I don't care how comfy you are, I'm not sleeping next to you in an astronaut costume."

"Yeah well, you've got half ya face hanging off pal, so you're no catch either" Bucky grumbled as he pulled himself upright to wiggle out of his spacesuit. 

And when they snuggled down under the covers, faces clean and dressed in matching Captain America pyjama bottoms, Steve reached over to read the group text that had just arrived from Tony, that simply said "ALL HALLOWEEN PARTIES AT THE SANCTUM FROM NOW ON, I DECREE IT!" Swiftly followed by one from Stephen, a one word agreement of "ok".

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
